Survivor: Resurrection
|returnees = |video = |previousseason= Survivor: Caracol |nextseason = Survivor: Chaos |dvd= }} Survivor: Resurrection is the twenty-fifth season of the 703 ORG (Online Reality Game) Network! Twists *'Second Chances': 25 former castaways from the past 24 seasons who will return to get another shot at being the Sole Survivor. The returnees were chosen on the premise of having bad luck, got idoled out, were inactive, lost at FTC, etc. and are being given another shot to prove that they can win. * Hidden Immunity Idol: There will be a Hidden Immunity Idol put in play at the the respective team camps and one hidden for the merge tribe. * One World: While the cast was being revealed, they were added to one chat for a week's time to get to know each other. *'Right To Stay Challenge': For the first time ever, at the beginning of the game, it was revealed that the 25 castaways had to compete for 24 spots on the initial starting tribes (Azorella, Couvreux & Gallieni) by competing in a 300 piece puzzle. The person with the slowest time would be eliminated right off the bat on Day 1. *'Auxiliary Tribe': At final 20 during the tribe switch, the tribes were be informed they will be split into four tribes instead of the expected three tribes. Each tribe contained 5 people each. The 4th tribe introduced into the game would be Bizet. * Tribe Dissolve ': When there were 14 people left in the game, Couvreux & Gallieni were dissolved and the castaways were schoolyard picked between Azorella and Bizet. *'Early Merge: For the first time in 703 history, the merge came at final 13, making this the largest merged tribe to date. Moderators Castaways } |rowspan="11" |rowspan="12" | Eliminated Day 1 | 0 |- | |'Harrowerdaulton' "Daulton" | | 1st Voted Out Day 3 | 7 |- | |'Qrstuvwoody' "Ryan M." | | 2nd Voted Out Day 5 | 7 |- | |'KevDog660' "Kevin" | | 3rd Voted Out Day 7 | 4 |- | |'YauManFan' "Nick" | | 4th Voted Out Day 9 | 1 |- | |'Pozymandias' "Josephine" | | | 5th Voted Out Day 12 | 5 |- | |'Survivorhp' "Hunter" | | | 6th Voted Out Day 12 | 7 |- | |'FescennineFelix' "Felix" | | | 7th Voted Out Day 14 | 4 |- | |'Sananab2' "Ry" | | | 8th Voted Out Day 16 | 4 |- | |'A2479' "Marie" | | | 9th Voted Out Day 18 | 5 |- | |'Niftyness' "Nifty" | | | 10th Voted Out Day 18 | 4 |- | |'Sole Survivor Francesca Hogi' "Ali" | | | | 11th Voted Out Day 21 | 6 |- | |'Coolkidrox123' "Julia" | | | | rowspan="13" | 12th Voted Out Day 24 1st Jury Member | 3 |- | |'District3' "Joan" | | | | 13th Voted Out Day 26 2nd Jury Member | 10 |- | |'Wildcats11630' "Cali" | | | | 14th Voted Out Day 28 3rd Jury Member | 5 |- | |'Adriantheaustralian' "Adrian" | | | | | |- | |'Charchkii' "Charlie" | | | | | |- | |'Cookmonsta05' "Andy" | | | | | |- | |'Jennamaclennan' "Jenna" | | | | | |- | |'Jtiathericequeen' "Nathan" | | | | | 1 |- | |'Raccoonmeat17' "Zakriah" | | | | | 7 |- | |'RevengeOfTheNerds' "George" | | | | | 1 |- | |'ScorpioTheBadGuy' "Aren" | | | | | 8 |- | |'T-hunna' "Trent" | | | | | |- | |'TheSoleSurvivorCY' "Miguel" | | | | | 11 |} Episode Guide Voting History } |- | | align="left" |Julia | - | | - | | - | - | - | - | | - | - | - | - | |colspan="11" |- | | align="left" |Ali | - | | - | | - | | | - | - | | | - | |colspan="13" |- | | align="left" |Nifty | - | - | | - | | - | - | | - | - | - | |colspan="14" |- | | align="left" |Marie | - | - | - | - | - | | | - | - | | |colspan="15" |- | | align="left" |Ry | - | - | - | - | - | | | - | - | |colspan="16" |- | | align="left" |Felix | - | - | | - | | - | - | - | |colspan="17" |- | | align="left" |Hunter | - | | - | | - | - | - | |colspan="18" |- | | align="left" |Josephine | - | - | - | - | - | | |colspan="19" |- | | align="left" |Nick | - | - | | - | |colspan="20" |- | | align="left" |Kevin | - | | - | |colspan="21" |- | | align="left" |Ryan M. | - | - | |colspan="22" |- | | align="left" |Daulton | - | |colspan="23" |- | | align="left" |Ryan B. | |colspan="24" |} Trivia Links Resurrection Forums Category:Survivor